


Ten Years

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Back Together, HP: EWE, M/M, Minor Angst, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: It had been ten years since they'd seen each other.





	Ten Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunset_oasis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/gifts).



> Written for [@ff-sunset-oasis](http://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com/), who requested from [this list](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/160285471543/types-of-kisses-prompts): Draise, post break up kiss.
> 
> Original Tumblr post [here](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/161078952773/post-break-up-kiss-draise-thank-you-3).

It had been ten years since they'd seen each other.

After the war, many had returned to Hogwarts to finish out their education, and then shortly after they'd graduated, Draco had decided he'd needed a change of scenery. Wizarding society in the U.K. knew too much about him, he'd said; everyone knew his name, what he'd done, what his _family_ had done. He would never escape it, were he to stay. And so he'd moved to France. Last Blaise had heard, he was playing chaser for the national team's reserves. Of course, that was only what he'd been able to gather from mutual friends; neither had done so much as send the other an owl in that entire time.

Ten years, and now Draco was coming back for a visit. He'd done so a few times before, that Blaise knew of. Not that he'd ever been invited, of course. He was kipping at Pansy's for a week, and she'd decided to throw a dinner party, get the old gang back together, for his first night in town.

"And you're sure he wanted me there as well?" Blaise had asked Pansy, when she'd informed him of the plan.

"Don't be silly, of course he does," she'd responded hurriedly, as if the very idea was absurd. But really, it didn't _feel_ like it was to him. And he saw the same sentiments reflected in Theo's concerned glance from behind her back.

Because it had been ten years since they'd seen each other. And the last time they had, it had been through teary eyes, as they watched the relationship they'd built come crumbling down around them.

Blaise had quit smoking four years ago, and he was pretty sure he'd blown through an entire pack just in the last couple days leading up to the party. He'd breezed through Pansy's Floo that evening, tired and annoyed and lacking even the slightest ounce of desire to be there in the first place. He was sure this was going to be hell. Was positive that Draco didn't, in fact, want him to be there, and that whatever interaction they had--if any at all--would be awkward and forced, and both he and Blaise would constantly have to be skirting around _their own goddamn friends_ just to stay out of each other's way, and--

And yet, when he'd finally walked into that living room, he'd felt all the air in his lungs slip away from him. Draco was seated on a couch with Theo, a glass of cabernet held on his knee, his opposite arm draped across the cushion behind their mutual friend as they talked. He just looked so perfectly poised, elegant, unphased, and Blaise was shocked that he even still had legs to stand on when Draco finally noticed him and a small, shy smile graced his lips.

They ended up sitting across from each other at the dining table, and Blaise spent the meal attempting subtlety. Pushing thirty, and Draco was still the most gorgeous bloody thing to walk this earth. Quidditch had done him well, too, from the looks of it. Blaise couldn't help but steal a glance whenever an opportunity presented itself. But then, he'd always had that effect on him. It was why he'd told him that they couldn't go back to being friends.

Initially, he'd wanted to refuse Pansy's invitation because he'd assumed it would be weird, for them to both be in the same room, after everything. He thought that it would've hurt to be around Draco because of the way they'd left things. It hadn't exactly been pretty, how it had all come to an end. He realized now how stupid that had been. No one was treating it that way; it had been ten years since they'd dated, for Merlin's sake, no one cared. They were still delicately stepping around each other, but it had been a long time. It would take more than one night for them to fall back into a friendship. The problem for Blaise was that...he couldn't stop looking at him. And wondering. And hoping. And wishing for something of note to say, just to get Draco to look his way again, too.

After dinner, everyone returned to the living room, tossing around the idea of whether or not they should all head out to the pubs, for old time's sake. Blaise decided he needed a moment alone--to breathe, to collect himself, because every minute he spent looking at Draco, he felt like he was falling apart--and headed into the kitchen on the pretense of refreshing his drink.

Of course, it would just so happen that Draco was already in there, doing the very same. He was standing on the other side of the counter when Blaise came in, and they both froze, eyes wide, as the door swung shut behind him. The air prickled with tension and things unspoken. Blaise knew he should say something; they hadn't said even two words to each other all night. Instead, he muttered an apology and turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Draco's voice chime in, soft and hesitant:

"I'm moving back here."

Blaise swivelled around to level a confused stare at the other, whose head was bent, eyes studying his glass. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Got transferred to Ireland." Draco smiled to himself as he fiddled with the label on the wine bottle, ignoring Blaise's furrowed brows. "Nothing's official yet, so I'm not really supposed to be talking about it, but it's pretty well set. We've basically done everything but sign the papers."

"Have you told anyone else?" He shook his head. "Why are you telling _me_ , then?"

Draco said nothing more, but glanced up, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Blaise felt his pulse quicken. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd taken the three strides that separated him from the counter, pressing against it as he leaned towards Draco on the other side. The blonde didn't back away, but seemed to shift forward as well. Why on earth had he chosen to tell _Blaise_ that, of all people, and no one else? Somewhere inside him, he wanted to think he knew the answer. He closed the gap between them in the hopes of finding out.

They both seemed to be taken by surprise by what happened next. Even Blaise, despite the fact that he'd started it. Then a contented sigh hummed at the point in which their lips met. Whether it was he who'd made the sound, or Draco, he wasn't certain. Either way, the resistance he'd expected to be met with wasn't there in the slightest. The kiss was tender, gentle, a little more reserved than either of them were known for--but it warmed him from the inside out, from his head down to his toes. His heart skipped a beat when Draco tilted his head to the side, pressing more firmly against him--at least as much as the counter between them would allow for--and slid his hand across to find Blaise's own and lace their fingers together.

"I think The Witchery might be nice, it's been _forever_ since we've gone there, and--oh shit, oh Merlin, I'm so so sorry!"

Blaise and Draco broke apart as if in a daze and looked to the door, where they could see a flustered Pansy hurrying back out, shooing away a giggling Daphne and a grinning Theo along the way. "So sorry!" she exclaimed again, "We'll, uh, just see ourselves out! Let us know when you're ready to go!" With that, they were left alone once more--and now with the realization of what they'd just done.

"Well…" Draco finally said, clearing his throat awkwardly. But they were still holding hands, Blaise noticed. And he could see the blush in the other's cheeks, and even after all this time, he wanted to think he knew that meant.

Feeling emboldened, he decided to go for it. "You're here for a week, right?" Draco nodded. "Well, then, if Pansy isn't monopolizing your time _too_ much...could I take you out one of these nights?"

He smiled, then; not the shy, barely-there one Blaise had seen when he'd arrived earlier, but genuine, lighting his face like the sun. He felt their fingers squeeze tighter together as Draco replied, "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
